


Thirty-six hours boyfriend.

by LennyFace



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine isn't suffering from depression anymore, Explicit Language, Fair, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Flustered Kagami, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Rimming, Second Chapter is mostly them being dumb and smut, Underage Drinking, my astrological sign is: trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyFace/pseuds/LennyFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's mom wants to set her son up with a date; he freaks out and tells her he has a boyfriend. She decides to invite said-boyfriend over to meet him. The only problem is that Kagami doesn't have anyone. In exchange of a few valuables, Aomine accepts to play along for thirty-six hours.</p><p>Or, the thirty-six hours where Aomine gets to meet his friend's mom, go to a fair, and drink a little too much.</p><p>(edit: second chapter is out, and it's mostly smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a break in the conception of my long fic, so here I am, presenting you today a Fake Relationship with all my love.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

“I received a text from Hori the other day; she’s coming in town with her son Saturday. Maybe we could invite them over?” Kagami’s mother had innocently said on Thursday night’s dinner.

“We? Mom, don’t make plans for me.” He answered, his mouth full.

“Well, I thought it’d be nice for you to meet new people.”

        Kagami squinted his eyes at her.

“Why would I want that? I’m perfectly happy right now.”

        His mom hummed softly, as she always did when she was about to drop a bomb.

“I know, you’re satisfied with playing basketball and hanging out with your friends; but her son is very cute, you know?” She played with the food in her plate, a mischievous grin on her face. He sighed deeply, hunching his shoulders.

“Drop the subject, please.”

“It wouldn’t do you any bad! I’m starting to think you’re going to grow old and alone, surrounded with worn out basket balls.” She’d spoken with a dramatic tone, watching the oil spot on the kitchen wall as she was trying to make her son believe her gaze was lost in infinite worry and sadness.

“Drop it!” He groaned.

“I wouldn’t want my son to be the crazy-cat-lady but towards basketball; excuse me for my common sense!” He had lost her as she had launched herself into a dramatic speech. He didn’t have any choice.

“I have a boyfriend ok? Are you happy?” He snapped loud enough for her to focus on what he had just said.

* * *

 

“I didn’t want my mom to hook me up with some stranger, right?” Kagami said, sitting next to Aomine after their usual Friday evening match. “So I told her that I already had a boyfriend and now she wants to meet him and make him stay over.” He said, head in his hands; groaning over the idiotic decision he had made, and took a long inspiration for the one he was about to make. He spoke way too fast, an indicator of his mortified state. “The thing is that I am as single as it’s possible to be so please could you help me on this, I’d repay you for that, I fucking swear!” He had ended ranting, half stuttering out of embarrassment.

“Wait, what?” Aomine asked a few long seconds, confused.

“What do you mean what? What didn’t you get?” It was his turn to be puzzled.

“You’re gay?”

“…Are you fucking blind?” Kagami’s brows were furrowed “I thought it was obvious.”

“Not to me!” Aomine said, lazily raising a hand to his chest, feebly acting as wounded.

“Come on, you’ve already seen me checking people out.”

“Yeah, yeah I have.”

“What were their genders?”

“Dudes”

“Have you ever, ever seen me make a comment about a girl or show any remote interest to one?” He said, looking like he was explaining a simple concept to a very young child.

“No, but? I thought there was only space for food and basketball in that small brain of yours!” He answered with a lopsided smile, the look on his face clearly meaning “How could you think otherwise?”

“Shut the fuck up." Kagami told him, scrunching up his face at his friend's comment. "My point is that I’m deeply fucked and I really need your help right now. Please come at my place, stay over Saturday night and act as my boyfriend for thirty-six hours.” At this point, he was considering begging on his knees, but his friend spared him with a bored gesture and a small sigh.

“Whatever, what’s in it for me?”

        Kagami seemed to think about it during a few seconds.

“A free coupon meal for the fancy ass restaurant down the street, five bucks and ten burgers?” He offered, hands open, clearly ready to make concessions.

“Meh.” Aomine looked away, unfazed by his proposition.

“Fifteen burgers then.” His tone was becoming a little more frantic.

“Thirty-six hours stuck with you AND your mom, this isn’t worth it man.”

        Maybe the worst in all this for the red-head was the satisfied look on his face as he knew he totally had the control of the situation. He changed his offer was a hint of desperation.

“Twenty-five.”

“Buy me Mai-chan’s latest magazine appearance on top of the rest and we’re good.” He offered his hand, looking satisfied with the deal.

“…You’re a monster.” Kagami said, shoulders hunched, but shook his hand anyway.

* * *

 

         He had pondered what could go wrong by faking a relationship with the biggest asshole within his friends, and, well, everything technically could.

        He’d sighed in relief when Aomine had rang the bell of his flat, opening it on a well but still casual-dressed teen, a bouquet of delicate flowers in his hands. The blue-haired man stepped in and whispered in his friend’s ear as he saw his mother a few meters away.

“The flowers cost me thirteen bucks, I’ll let you pay me back of course.”

        He then lightly kissed his friend’s neck before greeting his mom like nothing had just happened; leaving Kagami slightly confused by the sudden and unusual physical contact. When he turned around, flustered, he saw Aomine’s greatest smile as he shook his mom’s hand.

“Hello, I’m glad to finally meet you. I was wondering who could’ve created such a beautiful son.”

        His mom frankly laughed as she shook his hand back, not noticing her son’s small cough.

“Oh, thanks. I’m happy to meet you. I’m sorry, Taiga can be quite shy when it comes to his personal life, I didn’t even know he had a boyfriend before Thursday.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm a rude son. Come on.” Kagami quickly pushed Aomine away from his mom, fearing what he was capable of saying. “I’ll show you around.”

“Be quick, I’m starving, _Taiga_.” He’d emphasized on his first name, leaving Kagami flustered again and frozen for a few seconds but not unresponsive.

“Don’t worry, _Daiki_ , I’m sure lunch is almost ready, right mom?”

“It’ll be good in less than ten minutes!” She answered from the kitchen she had retreated into.

        Kagami half threw Aomine in his room before closing the door behind them, looking annoyed.

“Dude, what the fuck? You can’t fuck this up, you really need to behave.”

“Are you telling me I should act as a good boy Taiga?” He was smirking at him, clearly having fun. His friend punched him in the ribs. “Ok, calm down, I said I’d help you, I never said I’d act differently than normally. Aren’t boyfriends supposed to be more intimate than friends, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess, but I was still surprised. Calling you by your first name weirds me out. And, could you please be at least a little less touchy?”

“Oh, but I am a very tactile boyfriend; I can’t help it.” He answered, clearly proud of his behavior.

“Urh.” Kagami sighed. “Fine. You're insufferable.”

“That’s right, but in the meantime, I’m saving your poor ass from eternal embarrassment.” His smug statement was cut short by his friend’s mother calling them to eat.

“So, how did you two meet?” She asked as she handed Aomine the roast-beef she’d made.

“The ungrateful brat didn’t even tell you?” He half huffed, half sighed. “Well, we’re in rival basketball teams and I beat him the first time I played against him.”

“I was injured!” Kagami said, trying not to shout too loudly.

“Whatever, I also beat you the time after that one.”

“You seem to forget I kicked your ass the third one.” They had started arguing, Kagami’s mom watching them, amused.

“It doesn’t count, I lost because I was busy checking you out.”

“Aomine! My mom is right in front of you!” The red-head was starting to think he had picked the worst possible fake boyfriend and that he was going to spend the whole day going through all the shades of red.

“That’s fine, it’s nice seeing you lively like that. I don’t know why, but I expected your boyfriend to be like that.” She definitely looked happy, while her son seemed to be pouting over his food, muttering to himself about how this should’ve never happened.

“I don’t know if I’m being intrusive, but I don’t know lots of parents who’d be so laid back about knowing their son isn’t straight.” Aomine said, stuffing his mouth so he wouldn’t continue on such a slippery slope.

“No, don’t worry; I educated Taiga with the most open mind I managed to. I used to be with a woman for a few years before meeting his dad so it’d be very hypocritical of me to tell him being gay isn’t right. I only want my little sunshine to be happy; I don’t care how as long as he’s safe.”

        Kagami simply had decided to make himself as small as possible, trying to make himself disappear from the embarrassing discussion; his mom’s commentary about him being her little sunshine acting as the final blow to his ego.

“To change the subject; what’s your schedule this afternoon? I thought about taking Daiki out tonight to have a drink at _The Sailor_.” He made a desperate attempt at misdirecting the conversation.

“There’s a fair a few blocks away, I could bring you there and then drop you at the bar if you want. The afternoon would be on me.” She proposed, smiling.

“That could be nice, what do you say?” He turned to his thirty-six hours boyfriend.

“I’m always a slut for fairs.” He’d barely answered that Kagami had hit him in the shoulder.

“Shut your mouth.”

        When they finally finished eating the lunch Kagami thought was going to be his very last, Aomine and him cleared out the table. While he was telling his mom he was going to wash the dishes, the blue-haired teen came from behind him and circled his arms around his waist, letting his chin rest on his shoulder. His smile went from an eye to the other as he witnessed Kagami stuttering and blushing again. He thought this sight really suited him well.

        Kagami finally got to escape the room to do as he had told his mom, getting a little time for himself in order to calm down. He really shouldn’t have asked Aomine’s help. Though, he knew that he had mildly done this on purpose since his brain had the habit of taking the dumbest decisions. He had had a crush on Aomine for a while and he had stupidly thought it would be simpler if he asked him. Though, he hadn’t thought far enough to realize his rival would get too well into the game and throw his heart in a rollercoaster of emotions.

        Aomine, on his side, wasn’t over with the interrogatory. When his mom had asked him how they had ended together, he had let himself ramble a little and maybe this time fiction was a bit too close from reality. He told her it had happened quite naturally as Kagami was his only true rival, that it had been a real refreshment to have someone appear in his life and sparking again the flame that had almost totally stopped burning after his Teikou years. He told her that he enjoyed life more now that he was in it and that even if he was dumb and they always argued; he made him happy. As he was opening himself to her, barely a stranger, he felt panic slowly swell within him. He was being plain honest there and worried Kagami would hear him. He cut short his speech and told her they’d gotten together after the Winter Cup, after a day playing against the other as they were used to. They hadn’t even realized what they were doing and it simply happened, for the best.

        Hopefully his mom stopped digging too far in their story and Aomine took a break to go on the balcony in order to pull himself together before he started doing really stupid things. If he wasn’t something, it was being as dumb as Kagami.

        She took them to the fair at the beginning of the afternoon, buying them tickets. She tried the “Inferno Rollercoaster” as they went to the haunted house. It gave Kagami insight on how scared Aomine was of them. He actually screamed when a vampire touched his shoulder and then spent the rest of the time glued to the red-hair’s side, muttering stuff like “I’m going to punch the next asshole who tries to jumpscare us". But he always ended pressing harder on Kagami’s side. When they finally got out of the house, his mom was waiting for them not far away; hair disheveled by the ride, a wide grin spread on her face.

“I’m just doing this for the act.” Aomine whispered in his ear, clinging to Kagami’s side.

“That’s right, you can move away now I think then.” He answered, deadpanned, his tone a little provocative.

“No…" he answered, looking away. "Just a little longer; to be credible.” He tried to explain, still tense. He then spotted a small shop and used his situation to ask: “Hey, buy me cotton candy, that’s what boyfriends do!”

“What? No! Pay it yourself!” He answered, trying to be as mad as he would feel like if his friend wasn’t so close to him.

“That’s rude Taiga, you’re breaking my heart. Couples are supposed to be cute towards each other.” He said, falsely pouting; making the other loudly sigh.

“This was such a bad idea.” Kagami grumbled as he took his wallet out and handed a bill to him.

        He decided to avenge himself from all the bad treatment Aomine put him through, and even if he knew he’d later regret the decision his brain had just made, he went along with it. When the blue-haired teen came back with his cotton candy, he used a moment of distraction after the first bite to quickly kiss him, his lips lightly touching his, the taste of cotton candy lingering on them after that. Aomine froze for a few seconds and started eating again, his eyes betraying his frantic state. Kagami peacefully – he was lying, he was blushing from head to toe – walked over to his mother and they chose together what they were going to do after that. Aomine joined them less than a minute after the incident, his mind still racing with the thought of sweet and lukewarm lips.

        They spent the rest of the afternoon between the bumper cars, extravagant and scary rollercoasters, and food stands. Aomine had taken Kagami’s hand at some point, but neither of them had commented on it, just getting along with it.

        Kagami’s mom dropped them off in front of _The Sailor_ just after they ate dinner at Maji, wishing them a nice night and asking them if they would be alright later when they would have to come back. They reassured her by telling her they would call a cab.

        They ordered two pints and started chatting. They both had had a nice day even if Kagami had felt like he wasn’t going to bear the embarrassment. Aomine ended up asking him how his mother had found out about his orientation.

“It’s kind of lame, I had brought the guy I had a crush on in ninth grade to sleep over and I ended up confessing to him after some dumb truth or dare. Luckily, he was into me as well. Of course, my mom came in when we were chastely kissing, and she just chuckled and said something like ‘oops sorry for intruding boys, there’s hot chocolate downstairs but you seem busy’". He said, mimicking his mother. "I didn’t come out of my room until the day after, I was so abashed.”

“Oh my god, your mom is the biggest troll I’ve ever seen.”

“Have you even looked at yourself?” Aomine tipped his beer at the statement and they both laughed.

        The red-hair regained a little his composure and sip his drink before asking:

“What about you by the way? We’ve only been talking about me since yesterday. You went along pretty well with all that fake dating thing, you know…”

“Oh, I thought you knew. I’m weak for boobs and nice sweet girls but I’ve always swung both ways. So yeah, I don’t mind playing along if it helps you and brings me free stuff.”

“I’m not even surprised.” Kagami answered, laughing softly. “By the way, I’ll bring you all the stuff I promised you next Friday ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine with it.”

        The rest of the evening went on nicely, both of them often laughing. They made the mistake of ordering shots to celebrate their plan’s success and by the time they called the cab, they didn’t walk as straight as they should have; both of them leaning on the other for a little more – relative – stability. They tumbled a little on their way to Kagami’s room, taking their clothes off irreverently, and letting themselves fall on the bed in their boxers, chuckling about their state. They were a hand away from each other, face to face, their bodies’ warmth slowly emanating from them. Aomine spoke up, slowly getting more excited as he talked.

“Man, this day was soooo nice, your mom is soooo nice, and the food was soooopo good!" He slurred a little. "This is a very important point! I want your mom to cook me stuff every day from now on! Please tell me she can cook for me!”

“I think I can manage to bring you some stuff from time to time.” Kagami answered, softly laughing against his pillow.

“And you are waaaaay too funny to tease!” He poked his side, a bright smile on his face, making his friend grunt with disapproval.

“This was unfair; you clearly took advantage of the situation!” Kagami made his pouty face again and Aomine couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“Come on, you gave me payback by kissing me at the fair!” This answer made the red-hair blush again.

“Still.”

“And I’m sorry but you should’ve seen your face when I kissed you there.” The blue-haired leaned towards Kagami and pressed his lips against his neck like he had done earlier during the day, leaving him all flustered again. “This face!" He pointed at him. "You’re really cute when you look like that!” He then seemed to realize what he had said and huffed, looking away.

"I.. Hum? You don’t have to do this when my mom isn’t around, you know.” Kagami said, his voice a little quieter than intended. Though, Aomine took longer than necessary to answer.

“..I kind of like doing this…” He moved again and lightly kissed the junction between neck and ear, his voice barely louder than a whisper: “..do you?”

         A shiver ran down Kagami’s spine as he looked into Aomine’s eyes. A thin smile spread on his face. “Yeah. I do.” He lifted his hand and traced the contour of his cheekbone with his thumb, the rest of his hand tangled in his hair. “I really do.”

“Can I go on?” The blue-haired teen asked, taken by a sudden shyness.

        The other answered by pulling him on top of him, moving his hand to the back of his neck, and bringing his lips to his. This wasn’t like earlier, it wasn’t a small peck; their lips met and they slowly took the time to map the other’s, smiling. When their tongues finally tangled, Aomine let out a low chuckle. He pulled back for a second.

“Why haven’t we done this sooner?” Kagami huffed at that and answered:

“It’s because we’re dumb, remember, we spend our time reminding the other of that fact.”

“Ah yes, you’re right; rivals being bitter rivals and spending all their Fridays' evening together.”

“Yes. I propose we make up for all the lost time then.”

        They were silently kissing, a happy warmth emanating from them. Surprisingly, they just cuddled and took their time, enjoying something they’d both considered before but rejected. They fell asleep like that, still kissing.

        The next morning, Kagami’s mom wanted to tell them breakfast was ready, but when she opened the door, she found herself in front of such a peaceful sight she didn’t want to interrupt. Kagami’s head was on Aomine’s belly, drooling a little, his hand thrown over the other teen who currently had his hand on the red-hair’s neck, caressing it slowly as he slept.

        She didn’t feel like interrupting and just left a note on the fridge before leaving for the day.


	2. Thir(s)ty six hours boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than waking up next to your brand new boyfriend, eating homemade French toasts, and making love on a lazy afternoon?  
> Nothing. Nothing's better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so proud about having written something safe for work but, guess what? The day after publishing the first chapter, I woke up with one of the dialogues and I was like "fuck, now I have to write smutty stuff, why am I so trashy"?  
> So yeah, here I am, offering you these 3.5k words of pure trash.
> 
> It was kinda hard in the end because, believe it or not, I'm more into serious stuff including neurosis and I am???? publishing smut??? when this really /is not/ my field.

>         When Kagami finally opened his eyes, he found out his unconscious mind had decided to use Aomine's stomach as a pillow. He also realized he had drooled too much to be left unnoticed. As he lifted the hand draped on the other's flank to swipe the saliva off of it, the one Aomine had in his hair started caressing it. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you trying to be decent and caring when I've already gotten a consequent amount of your sweat on my face during matches?" 
> 
>  
> 
>         Aomine's voice came out, amused and roughed up by sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> "Actually, yes. I tried to be nice; you should try it sometimes." He grunted, definitely not being a morning person.
> 
>  
> 
> "Here it goes. You were sweet while you were sleeping at least, if you put aside the snores."
> 
>  
> 
>         Kagami moved his head to Aomine's chest so he could see his face.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm not letting you sleep with me ever again."
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you; really?" He answered, not believing it.
> 
>  
> 
>         The redhead laughed softly.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ok, maybe not."
> 
>  
> 
>         He cranked his head and started kissing him before moving back quickly, frankly chuckling as he scrunched his nose.
> 
>  
> 
> "Woah. Let's eat and then brush this stench out of our mouths before resuming last night's activities."
> 
>  
> 
>         The dark-skinned teen followed quickly; the noises of their laughter filling up the room.
> 
>  
> 
> "Sounds fair to me."
> 
>                                 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> "Here you go." The red-head commented as he put Aomine's plate in front of him. "Homemade French toasts with their syrup and bacon. You better like it because I am not cooking anything else for you."
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't be so grumpy; it looks relatively good." He didn't have to look at the other to know he was mildly offended. 
> 
>  
> 
>         Sitting on the counter, Kagami was stuffing his mouth with the batch of bacon he had made. He decided to follow his example and tasted the dish. "It's fucking delicious!" He waved his fork at him. "Ok I need your mom and you to cook for me everyday."
> 
>  
> 
> "Forget it, we're not becoming your slaves." He answered as he deposed another serving on his plate anyway. He then scratched his nape. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey..."
> 
>  
> 
> "Hum?" The blue-haired teen answered with a full mouth.
> 
>  
> 
> "So..." He coughed. "Are we...together?"
> 
>  
> 
> "I thought it seemed pretty obvious, no?"
> 
>  
> 
> "I guess so, I just...you see... I wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings."
> 
>  
> 
> "I was going to make fun of you but, fuck; that was cute." He had closed an eye and made a face like it had cost him a lot to say that. "We're men of action more than talkers. I like having your dumb face in my life, turning everything into a competition, and, I have to say, your ass is more than fine." He said, tilting his head to the side, lifting his eyebrows and lowering the corners of his mouth in a 'not bad' gesture. "I'd really like to go out with you if that means doing what we already do, but with more free food, making out and sex."
> 
>  
> 
>         Kagami got off the counter sighing, though Aomine had seen the smile on his face before he'd turned around to put his plate in the sink. 
> 
>  
> 
> "I never said I wanted to have sex you dude." He said, trying to sound annoyed as he cleaned his workspace.
> 
>  
> 
> "Taiga." The other answered, his tone and facial expression meaning "Please don't give me that bullshit."
> 
>  
> 
>         He came back, laughing, and took Aomine's face between his hands before kissing him. Lips close to his, he asked:
> 
>  
> 
> "I was wondering, did you really lose to me that time because you were checking me out?"
> 
>  
> 
>         He kissed him back before replying with a mischievous grin.
> 
>  
> 
> "Nah, I was lying, I had to preserve my dignity. I'm sure you understand."
> 
>  
> 
> "You'd do anything to embarrass me, asshole."
> 
>  
> 
>         He planted kisses everywhere on his face in order to distract him from the huge grin he was displaying at the thought of being a pain in Kagami's ass.
> 
>  
> 
> "Go brush your teeth and take a shower while I finish cleaning all this. There should be an extra toothbrush next to the sink." He said as he straightened up. 
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm already getting a toothbrush at your place. Nice." Aomine answered as he got up. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Can't you just shut up more than thirty seconds? Go!" He illustrated his words with a soft spank on his ass, meant to be an invitation to leave. He didn't listen to his boyfriend's dirty comment as he started cleaning up again, amused. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>         The dark-skinned boy had laid down on the bed, set on messing with Kagami as he stayed shirtless. The shower stopped a few minutes later as he was starting to doze off, hands under his head.
> 
>  
> 
>         He seemed to suddenly wake up when the redhead entered the room, body and hair wet, a ridiculous towel covering his parts. The other snorted. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> "You're going to have to put some clothes on if you wanna hope to have a conversation with me." Aomine said, smirking from the bed.
> 
>  
> 
>         Kagami run his hand through his hair, smiling to himself.
> 
>  
> 
> "What if I don't want to?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, you're a sneaky bastard!" He laughed, throwing boxers at the red-head who caught them with a hand, the other one still holding the towel on his waist.
> 
>  
> 
>         He turned around and dropped it, before bending to put the underwear on. The blue-haired teen bit the corner of his lower lip and clenched his eyes forcefully in order to stay in control of himself.
> 
>  
> 
> "You should be illegal, you know that?" He said, his eyes still closed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah, I've heard that already." 
> 
>  
> 
>         Kagami had walked over to the bed and leaned to kiss him.
> 
>  
> 
> "Here, let me lay down with you. We've got all day to laze around, my mom's not coming back until the evening, she's at her friend's, Hori." He said, matter-of-factly.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oooooh." He'd answered, his tone revealing the precise idea he had in mind. Aomine moved on the bed, in order to lay his head and his boyfriend's stomach.
> 
>  
> 
> "Calm down, I didn't suggest anything."
> 
>  
> 
> "No, you didn't. Absolutely not."
> 
>  
> 
>         They were both looking at the ceiling, smiling.
> 
> They stayed like that, in silence, for a few minutes. Aomine had bent his arm in order to caress Kagami's thigh absent-mindedly, while the other had his hand splayed between the dark-skinned boy's ribcage and belly button. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Taiga?" He started, his calm and wondering voice breaking the peaceful silence. "Have you ever thought about us having sex?" He waited a few seconds for an answer, and after half a minute he added: "It's pointless to stop breathing, my head's on your stomach, I can hear your heart trying to escape from your chest; I know you're alive and embarrassed."
> 
>  
> 
>         Kagami sighed and then huffed. "Yeah. Yeah I have."
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, really?" Aomine answered, amused.
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't act like you're surprised. You have too...haven't you?"
> 
>  
> 
>         His fingers were making circles around his belly button.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes, of course I have dumbass."
> 
>  
> 
> "Oi!" He tried to interject angrily, but it only ended coming out fondly.
> 
>  
> 
> "Regularly?" He had lifted his eyes but he couldn't see the other.
> 
>  
> 
> "...Maybe?" His voice came out, a little hesitant.
> 
>  
> 
> "Come oooon." He lolled. "We're almost naked on your bed, you've been teasing me with that towel dropping thing and now you're trying to act chastely?" He didn't wait for Kagami to respond. "Ok I'll answer first then. Yes, regularly, clearly too often for what I thought could be an unrequited crush. And given your answer,  I'd say it's exactly the same for you."
> 
>  
> 
>         Kagami laughed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Am I that easy to read?"
> 
>  
> 
> "You are, and it's kinda adorable."
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey, you're being sweet again, I should write this down for the record."
> 
>  
> 
> "You want to remember me being sweet more than me sleeping in your fucking bed? It's unbelievable." He snorted. "But yeah, I guess I'm not always an arrogant jerk, especially when I'm in a good mood." 
> 
>  
> 
>         He was slowly becoming more conscious of how Kagami's thighs rolled under his fingers and how his abs lightly clenched under his lover's attention. 
> 
>  
> 
> "I noticed, last night. God, you're a happy drinker right? Another shot and I think you would've danced in the street." They laughed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't wish for something you wouldn't want to happen but which could."
> 
>  
> 
> "I definitely want to see this one day."
> 
>  
> 
> "Well; ok then." He patted his leg, fondly, sealing the deal. "Whatever, we were speaking about something much more interesting."
> 
>  
> 
> "You're not going to drop the subject, are you?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh no I'm not. Only if it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, though."
> 
>  
> 
> "That's fine, I'm just tired of blushing all the damn time." He sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's not going to stop soon, believe me." He said, as he moved his head to the side, kissing Kagami's navel. "Remember the hot springs?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah, I remember how Hyuuga refused to let me approach him within three meters during days." He answered, trying not to focus on Aomine's lips moving dangerously on his stomach. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Well, I regretted during a long time not actually seeing you in the springs or the sauna."
> 
>  
> 
> "I wore my underwear there."
> 
>  
> 
> "I know, everyone talked about it when we were going to bed. But still, it left me wondering and kinda restless."
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you going to tell me you furiously jerked off to that thought?" Kagami's hand had traveled up to his chest, now circling one of his nipples; leaving goosebumps on his trail. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Not that time." He'd answered as if they'd been talking about something casual. Maybe it was for him, the red-hair thought.
> 
>  
> 
> "What do you mean?" He knew they were close to a turning point in their relationship, his heart racing and his mouth dry.
> 
>  
> 
>         Aomine's hand had set itself between his thighs, not moving anymore, leaving the other expectant.
> 
>  
> 
> "That time after the joint practice, where we ended up being the last ones in the showers; I could only think about how it would feel to have you joining me."
> 
>  
> 
>          His voice had lowered; his breath on Kagami's skin making him shiver. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh god." He lightly scratched his nail on his chest before pinching his nipple, making it roll under his fingers. Aomine let out a choked sound. "You were, what, two cubicles away? My mind was racing with images of you, wet and ready to suck my cock." 
> 
>  
> 
> He let his hand trail down the blue-haired boy's body, only stopping in order to unbutton his jeans.
> 
>  
> 
> "Take off these, you don't need them."
> 
>  
> 
>         He didn't need to be asked twice. Without moving from Kagami's belly, he lifted his legs and discarded them quickly, along with his boxers.
> 
>  
> 
> "You're so fucking eager, this is amazing." He chuckled.
> 
>  
> 
>          The red-hair's hand came back and continued its path until it touched his dick. Aomine's body moved on its own, craving contact.
> 
>  
> 
> "I was picturing you wrapped around me, or me around you, both were fine. Both were taking turns in my head." He sharply inhaled when Kagami's hand closed around his cock and started moving. "Fuck." He drawled out. 
> 
>  
> 
>         The red-head couldn't believe what he was about to say. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Which one would you prefer today?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Hum, I'd really like fucking you badly." He answered, making the other swear under his breath. "But, do you know what I really want to do?" He took a break, enjoying the feeling of his lover touching him. "I want to bite your ass. Like, right now."
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh my god." He took his hand away from his member and moved his arm over his face to cover its redness. "Move away then."
> 
>  
> 
>         When he looked at Aomine, he was brimming with excitement; but the look in his eyes couldn't have been misunderstood. He took out his briefs with trembling hands and moved him on his knees; face buried in the pillow. 
> 
>  
> 
>         Kagami's body jolted when he felt his hands on his ass, shamelessly groping them.
> 
>  
> 
> "I've wanted to do that for so long; damn." He heard him say, feeling his breath on his right cheek, just before his teeth sank in. 
> 
>  
> 
>         Aomine faintly registered the muffled moan, and started kissing the area he'd just bitten. He then moved and repeated the same cycle over different spots. He noticed bed sheets being ruffled and looked up, only to see his lover trying to make eye contact with him in his incongruous position. His faced was flushed and his gaze hungry.
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you going to eat me out or what?" He asked, frustrated.
> 
>  
> 
> "How could I refuse such a delicious invitation?" He tried to answer with a hint of humor but the strain in his voice and the way his dick throbbed betrayed how eager this idea made him. 
> 
>  
> 
>         Maybe Kagami was about to die. Maybe he already was in heaven. He didn't know. 
> 
>  
> 
>         All he was conscious of were the powerful hands pulling his cheeks apart and the hotness of the other's tongue on his hole. Everything had blurred, his moans seeming distant; all of his attention focused on a single spot. He'd lost notion of time and space, lost in Aomine's movements. His tongue was making him tremble and he would've came when it slipped into him if he hadn't gotten a slight grip on himself just before.
> 
>  
> 
> "You should...get on with it...or I'm...I'm going to... lose it...right now." He difficultly said, his voice shaking. 
> 
>  
> 
>         The dark-skinned boy hummed before moving out, giving Kagami some space to breathe a little. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Lube and condoms." He demanded.
> 
>  
> 
> "Shelter on your right, behind the PSP."
> 
>  
> 
>         He didn't let him a lot of time though, as soon as he had put his hands on the lube, he quickly started preparing him. 
> 
>  
> 
> "This feels surreal, Taiga." He breathed out.
> 
>  
> 
> "I know." He answered likewise. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you think you could come only with me rimming you?" His tone sounded dangerously interested.
> 
>  
> 
> "...Definitely." The redhead answered, moaning right after when the other grazed his prostate. 
> 
>  
> 
> "We'll do this next time then." He chuckled softly. "I think you're ready. Turn around. It's your time to shine."
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh my god, don't say stuff like that, it's fucking embarrassing." Kagami said, but did as told nonetheless while Aomine put the condom on. 
> 
>  
> 
>         The blue-haired teen positioned himself on top of Kagami and carefully entered him, looking for any sign of unusual discomfort. Chest heaving because of the concentration he put in controlling himself, he surprisingly could feel his sweet and brand new lover faintly tremble under him.
> 
>  
> 
>         He started moving; slowly. Kissing Kagami's collarbone, he could hear every breath's hitching he made each time he fully thrusted, followed by the feeble exhale he was offered when he pulled back. 
> 
>  
> 
>         His mouth moved up to the redhair's ear and he quietly let out: "...The sounds you make...It's slowly driving me crazy."
> 
>  
> 
>         He let his movements increase in speed and force, just enough to keep it agreeable for his partner and make him whimper.
> 
>  
> 
>         He hadn't lied to him; feeling him clench around him, seeing his flustered face, his half-open eyes and hearing him moan only for their own pleasure made Aomine feel like all his body was burning. All his attention was focused on them, on their speeding pace. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh fuck... Please -" Kagami had to take a break; drawing a labored breath, eyebrows furrowed.  "- Groan further away from me i-if you don't want me to -" Another shaky whimper came out of his mouth. "- if you don't want me to come on the spot." He managed to say, barely controlling himself anymore. 
> 
>  
> 
>         Aomine laughed breathlessly and thought he was the one about to finish after that sole sentence.
> 
>  
> 
> "Is this better?"
> 
>  
> 
>         He moved from his neck, kissing his trail down as far as his body physically permitted him to. He then raised his self up and grabbed Kagami's thighs; setting them around his hips in order to have more leverage.
> 
>  
> 
>         The red-head flew his eyes open, looking frantic, knowing Aomine well enough to know what he was about to do.
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you trying to ki-"
> 
>  
> 
>         He couldn't finish his sentence that the blue-haired teen had already aimed for his first hit, thrusting hard now, his mouth set between a smirk and a real smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "This is a sight I want to see everyday from now on, it's decided."
> 
>  
> 
>         Kagami tried to comment on this but all that came out from his mouth were continuous moans, only cut by his ragged breathing. He tried to cover his mouth with his forearm but Aomine stopped him with a growl that rolled in his chest before escaping out, feral.
> 
>  
> 
> "No, no, no; don't do that." His pained breath was short now, both because of exertion and pleasure. "I want to hear your whimpers fill the room. I wouldn't want for the world to miss the screams you're going to make." His smile had blown into a full one, largely tinted with cockiness as Kagami managed to say:
> 
>  
> 
> "Uuunnh. For fuck's sake keep your mouth shut too!"
> 
>  
> 
>         Obeying, Aomine bent and bit him under his bobbing apple. The redhead violently trembled under him and his partner didn't know how long he was going to last like this. He went on, going at full force now. 
> 
>  
> 
>         He was close, and wasn't going to leave Kagami dissatisfied. He started talking again, letting himself groan every time he breathed out. 
> 
>  
> 
> "I am so gonna use this in everyday situations... whispering dirty stuff when all your team's around... It's gonna be..." He had to stop and softly moan before finishing his sentence. "...a delight to see." He whimpered. "Fuck. Your flustered face..."
> 
>  
> 
>         Kagami's mouth was open, lips a little redder than normal, his face - on the other hand - crimson, and his brows furrowed on unfocused eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "...Daiki..."
> 
>  
> 
> The end of Aomine's name merged into a long, high pitched moan and he clenched around him. The blue-haired teen tightened his grip on his lover's thighs, thrusted as hard as he managed to and finally let himself go, closing his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
>         His partner followed soon, emitting choked noises as he came all over his stomach, thinking his heart was about to stop because of its franticness. 
> 
>  
> 
>         Aomine carefully put down his lover's thighs on the sheets after getting out of him and laid down to his side. They stayed silent for a few minutes, catching their breaths. 
> 
>  
> 
>         When Kagami caught Aomine's look on his face, a small smile spread on his. They both started laughing, rich sounds bubbling from the pit of their lungs.
> 
>  
> 
> "This weekend went better than expected." The blue-haired boy serenely said as he lightly bumped his index on the redhead's nose.
> 
>  
> 
> "I would've never imagined that for sure. I intended on sadly wanking over intangible fantasies of what could've happened but, hey, turns out you just fucked me senseless."
> 
>  
> 
>         The other nodded with a small chuckle.
> 
>  
> 
> "Though, I would've thought you'd be better than that with all these magazines you read."
> 
>  
> 
> "I got sounds out of you that would make your ancestors die again from shock and that's how you thank me?"
> 
>  
> 
>         Another fit of giggles slowly took them. When it faded to silence again, Kagami spoke up.
> 
>  
> 
> "Five bucks Kuroko finds out about us as soon as he sees us together."
> 
>  
> 
> "There's no point on betting on the same thing. And he must've seen it coming for a while now." He replied, disabused. 
> 
>  
> 
> "It's gonna be so hard; staring at his silent but nonetheless judgmental looks. Oh god."
> 
>  Aomine patted his shoulder, understanding all but too well what he meant. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Wait 'til I tease you in public." He nonetheless replied. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh no; no, no no no." He said, playfully hitting his stomach. "No way. Because; if you do that, I'm going to start doing the same thing, it's gonna turn into a competition and we'll end up..." He slightly coughed. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Having sex in a inappropriate place?" Aomine finished for him.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah."
> 
>  
> 
> "Good thing I know quiet and deserted places from the time I skipped class and just...life, you know. We could turn these spots in happy and sinful ones." His smile was playful.
> 
>  
> 
>         Kagami rolled on his stomach; partly laying on the other, and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at him, shushed him and discarded the hand he'd just placed to kiss him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now is time to kick me back to work on my long fic.
> 
> Don't hesitate to drop a comment here, on my twitter (@putaindebite) or my tumblr (vroumlecanardlaque). Also if you know how to write characters' feelings during smut without falling into bad fic porn, please, oh please, help me.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading! I hope you're having a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment or anything; if you want to contact me, my twitter is @putaindebite and my tumblr is vroumlecanardlaque  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
